


Victoria Lupin Early Years

by Hufflepuff_Victory



Series: The Stories of Victoria Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Peter taking parents from their children, Physical abuse (I’m sorry but it makes my character my character), Remus Lupin being the best dad, idk its been a story in my head for a long ass time, ive changed this story up so much I probably won’t be happy with the outcome, this is probably never gonna be completed, who is still in this fandom except me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Victory/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Victory
Summary: Now everyone has heard of Harry Potter the boy who lived but what of his cousin Victoria.Victoria Lupin was an accident to say the least. Her being born was based on jealousy and self doubt. Doesn’t mean she isn’t awesome but before she when to Hogwarts she had some problems. Mother who fell in love with her Father a man who could never love her back, as he was to busy being in love with a certain Sirius Black. Now this is the first of Victoria’s stories and it starts in her parents 5th year.





	Victoria Lupin Early Years

It was all a big mistake. Remus Lupin and Melaine Lewis. No one would have believed it if Victoria wasn’t born. It was dumb of course, the two only newly fifteen, end of their 4th year if you can believe it. Sloppy kisses turned into something more. They had been dating since Christmas, James had too much fun with mistletoe. 

It wasn’t really on purpose of course they were both smart, top of their classes. Melaine a Ravenclaw and Remus the genius of the marauders. But then Melaine noticed Remus’ eyes wonder to Sirius one too many times and he well he knew he wanted the person he kissed everyday to be Sirius not Melaine. He never liked that fact and hoped that in dating Melaine it’d go away. It never did.

That’s why after the fact aka their indiscretion Remus knew more than ever that he loved Sirius. So Remus Lupin got on the train to go home that year single. Easy to say that a when he came back for 5th year he was not anymore. That much was obvious with the two boys holding hands in defiance and with love. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now that was something everyone believed.

It’s a shame that their happiness was cut short when Melaine arrived 2 months pregnant. People had questioned on who the father was. She took one look at the two boys and promised to herself never say it was his. Until he asked that is. It only took him a hour. People quickly figured it out when Remus Lupin came up the the Ravenclaw table needing to speak to Melaine. 

When she confirmed his suspicion he stared apologizing? She was very confused of course as he was acting like this child - her child was a monster? Then he told her his deepest darkest secret and she didn’t want the child anymore. She felt gross and disgusted. She told him that she’d never want the child and that when it was born he’d get it. He agreed and life when on. 

Now 7 months later a beautiful baby girl was born and named Victoria Hope Lupin. She was lucky to have James Potter and Lily Evans as her godparents. She was to be taken care of by her paternal grandparents during the school year and her father and company during the summer. 6th year he’d be the privilege to go home on weekends to see his daughter. 

Two more years of school and her father graduated from Hogwarts engaged of all things. Now instead of one dad she had two. Days turn into months that turn into years and Harry was born. They were godsiblings and cousins in everything but blood.

Then a year later everything changed. James, Lily, and Peter died. One of her dads in prison. Her other depressed. Cousin to live with his maternal aunt and uncle. She went to live with the mother who never wanted her as her father now without Sirius was too poor to raise her.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so yeah I’ve had this story in my head for a long ass time. So here I am writing it. Hopefully I finish it.


End file.
